Ogre the Wall
by st3v.j0bs
Summary: Eren Jaeger is in jail. He is sad. Very sad. But Eren gets rescued by Shrek the Ogre. The tale of these two souls bonding through the hottest of love making experiences inspires everyone of all ages. That is why this story is rated M. If this fanfiction is too smart for you, there is live reading by st3v here: /watch?v uGvfrWm2VIQ


Eren was facing charges for the ability to turn into a titan. He was having a really bad day. All the guards were beating him, and he may have liked it, but it still hurt in the long run. When he was in a very small cell, Eren cried softly into the hay pile, for that was all he had. He didn't know he was a titan. He only wanted to protect his friends Mikasa and Armin. However, Eren sensed a romantic relationship between the two. Eren's heart was aching. He didn't like being the third wheel. All he could do was cry.

It was very dark and cold in the dungeon. It also smelled like poopoo. Eren didn't like poopoo. That is why he hated being a Titan, because Titans also smell like poopoo. Eren looked up and the moon came into his sight. However, bars were blocking the moon, so the moon looked like it was crying, and Eren cried back.

It was well past Eren's bedtime, even though Eren didn't know what time it was. His military training didn't cover time prediction. All he could tell was that it was very, very, very late into the night. He figured it should be morning already.

One minute passed, and he heard other voices. He realized that it was indeed morning, yet something _huge_ was covering the sun. It looked kind of green. As minutes passed, the green blob was getting larger and larger. Eren quickly dove to the corner of his small cell, because he realized that the great big green creature was coming for him.

He cowered in fear and covered his ears when a large cracking noise entered the cell. Soon, morning light followed. Sensing a different kind of warmth than he ever felt before, he slowly uncovered his ears and turned around.

It was Shrek.

However, Eren did not know about Shrek yet, because movies did not exist in Attack on Titan. He pondered whether or not Shrek was a titan, but he dismissed the thought because if Shrek wanted to eat Eren, he would have done so already.

"W-w-w-ho are you?" Eren screamed.

"Oi. Me name's Shrek." said Shrek.

"W-w-w-hat are you doing here?" said Eren.

"I am here to luk for onion love. Speaking of onions, have you used one latly?" said Shrek.

"N-n-n-o. I am crying because I _was_ in a cell and that I'm always the third wheel." said Eren.

"Come now." said Shrek.

"Shrek'll buy you a Onion Smootheh to make you feeyul bettar."

Shrek was carrying Eren after going to Shrekdonalds for the Onion Smoothie.

"How come you have a restaurant chain named after you, Shrek-san?" asked Eren with a childish gleam in his eyes.

"Eye viseet many people in der sleep. Dey have all come to wership me. Evryone is in my swamp, even you little one." said Shrek.

Shrek lightly touched the tip of Eren's nose. Smelling his finger, Eren almost vomited all over Shrek's back, but thankfully Shrek's stench shuts down the nose, so Eren can be around Shrek whenever he wants to!

In a matter of five minutes, Shrek and Eren arrived at Shrek's home. One could faintly hear the chorus of "All Star" by Smash Mouth in the background, as if an angel was keeping watch over the swamp. Shrek tossed Eren into his outhouse in order to make Eren feel at home. Eren recoiled at the sudden change in temperature at first, but then he settled in the warmth of the outhouse and wanted to find out more about his ogre-to-be.

"Woooooooooow," said Eren. "Your poops are nice."

"Dey are the femous massive ogre-shits of the werld." said Shrek proudly displaying his covered ass cheeks which were responsible for the steaming piles of excretion that Eren was sitting on right now.

"This should be your throne, Shrek," said Eren comfortably sitting on the throne.

"Dat is but a babys stool compared to my _real _throne." stated Shrek.

"Uhhh-huhhh," muttered Eren.

Eren grabbed a handful of Shrek's creation and washed his face with it. His mouth, nose, and eyes were getting very aroused being surrounded by Shrek's shit-stench. Suddenly, his eyes darted to an area he shouldn't be looking.

"Wow Shrek, I really admire that crotch of yours," said Eren. "A titan would kill for your man-boobs."

"Aye dint take you for a man-lubber, Eren. But I must say, your teeny tiny littul human body does not compare to my handsome ogre experience." said Shrek.

"Ohhh, but I can prove to be the best in your bed made out of solid waste" smirked Eren.

"Reely? Proove it and I'll make a custum burgur in Shrekdonalds," said Shrek.

"Okie" said Eren.

Eren then bit his thumb, and suddenly his body began to release pressured steam. Eren smiled. The steam blew off everything he was wearing, and its pressure created a shit-statue which gingerly removed Shrek's covers off. The shit-statue then melted to create a frozen shit-bed. Eren's body began to transform in ways a gay teenage boy would die for.

Titans aren't supposed to have genitals. But, Eren had been experimenting in his cell for quite some time. In order to give Shrek the full titan experience, Eren should not crush him. So, Eren's body transformed into a Shrek-sized titan except for one particular body part.

His penis. It was almost too big, too thick, too long to be a penis but it was a penis nonetheless.

"Aye'm impressed, boi. Now, bend ovar for Shrek." said Shrek.

Titan Eren obeyed.

"**Yes, my Ogrelord.**" said Titan Eren, who proceeded to put on a blindfold he kept in his handy dandy titan pocket.

Blind and unable to smell, Titan Eren awaited Shrek to enter his asshole. His penis was splayed out across the shit-bed and bent over to his back, giving Shrek quite a sight to masturbate to in the future. Titan Eren's gargantuan happy stick could feel a massive ogre-sized warmth moving towards him. Titan Eren prepared for the best ass-perience ever.

But Shrek had other plans.

"Hmm. Dis will work." said Shrek.

Titan Eren was confused for a second, but then a jolt of pleasure rocked his body as Shrek entered his dick-hole. The heat could melt a hundred Colossal Titans.

"**Huh-huh-huh-huh-huhhhhhhhhhh**" moaned Titan Eren.

"Now now," scolded Shrek, "Do it for Shrek."

He pounded, harder and harder, penis against penis, until he could take no more. Shrek's onion-flavored semen filled Titan Eren's dick hole so much, that the dick exploded into a thousand tiny pieces. It gave the shit-bed a new red look and pleased Shrek.

"**My turn.**" said Titan Eren as his titan-penis regrew into a new fully-sized cock ready for sexing.

Titan Eren grabbed Shrek with his massive titan hands and put him on his hands and knees. Shrek was ready. Titan Eren spread Shrek's shit-stained ass cheeks and penetrated his butt-hole with the force of a thousand suns. Shrek's ass cheeks held firm against the massive size of Titan Eren's penis. Titan Eren was pleasing Shrek, and Shrek was pleasing Titan Eren. Both of them were crying tears of joy. This is the epiphany of the word _**sex**_.

Out of nowhere, Fiona and Donkey came out of Shrek's cabin fresh from a nice fucking, when a beautiful sight beheld them. Shrek and Titan Eren fucking. The two decided to join in on the fun. Titan Eren was fucking Shrek, while Shrek was shagging his wife, and Fiona was being fucked in the vajayjay by Donkey. They experimented throughout the best experience of their lives.

Donkey started by fucking both of Shrek's ear holes, and Shrek filled Titan Eren's nose with Onion cum. Fiona pleasured Shrek by pink-socking into his mouth. Titan Eren produced lots and lots of mini titans from his hands so that they could explore Shrek's massive ass, where they found Shrek's true throne.

The fucking on the shit-bed may have seemed like a few hours, but in reality centuries passed. The titans all killed the humans, Shrek and Fiona's ass babies grew up and ruled over the land and they had poopy babies themselves. The great kingdom of Shrek imprisoned the titans for ogre-kind's "personal needs."

By the time Titan Eren, Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona came oceans, there were great sea vessels traveling these cum oceans in the name of Shrek. Shrek carried the three into the capitol, and there it was that the four fucked in the highest tower in the highest mountain that a new species was born.

And that species was a Titan-ogre, or a Titgre.

Titgres ruled the Titgre land for centuries, with Shrek as their Immortal King, and Titan Eren, Fiona, and Donkey as the Queens. The Titgre's motto? You already know it.

_Shrek is love, Shrek is life_.

And so the species of Titgres went on to fuck, soil, and spread the word of Shrek throughout the universe. And Titan Eren finally found the love of his life. Every thought he thinks involves him now. And that ogre is **Shrek**_._


End file.
